


false dichotomy

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Prose Poem, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the LotS Bingo prompt: Richard/Darken; choices. They're not so different after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	false dichotomy

Text reads:  
I grew up a woods guide surrounded by my family / I grew up as the feared heir, surrounded by ill prophecy

I am Panis Rahl's son

I chose to take up the Sword of Truth and stand against Rahl / I chose to protect myself by strengthening my empire

What else should I have done?

I long to be surrounded by love, part of a family once more / I long to be safe and loved, finally part of a family 

Is that so much to ask?

I am the Seeker / I am the Tyrant

What choice did I have?


End file.
